The present invention relates to mattresses providing pressure redistributing surfaces for medical or other use and in particular to a mattress providing for two different mattress firmnesses.
Mattresses intended for hospitals or long-term care may provide for a pressure redistribution layer intended to help reduce regions of pressure that may lead to pressure ulcers. One method of providing a pressure redistribution layer employs multiple layers of polyurethane or similar foam with the top layer that may be die cut or convoluted. Mattresses providing a pressure redistribution layer suitable for medical or institutional use will henceforth be termed “medical mattresses”. Such mattresses are generally intended to be used with articulating hospital or long-term care beds that allow the mattress to be flexed by a bed mechanism to elevate or lower a head, foot, or middle section.
Long-term care or hospital residents (henceforth patients) usually cannot choose the firmness of their mattress. While some facilities may purchase medical mattresses with different firmnesses, this approach is burdensome and expensive and does not allow for patient choice. To address this problem, mattresses may be constructed of two layers of polymer foam, for example, a top layer of softer foam and a bottom layer of firmer foam. By flipping the mattress, a different layer is presented at the upper surface of the mattress. Such mattresses may not provide for effective pressure redistribution necessary for reducing pressure points such as may cause localized blood circulation loss and ulceration.